The Apple and the Tree
by CBsbandwench
Summary: - Sam has a secret that he has kept for 32 years , he has kept the secret safe and protected for so long that when Michael starts getting to close to the secret he decides to come clean. Michael also has a secret what happens when secrets start to entangle with each other.


The apple and the Tree- _Sam has a secret that he has kept for 32 years , he has kept the secret safe and protected for so long that when Michael starts getting to close to the secret he decides to come clean. Michael also has a secret what happens when secrets start to entangle with each other._

This is my first Burn notice fix and if I get any of the details wrong just let me know . I'm not sure how old Sam is so bear with me this story may make him older than he needs to be . Fiona and Michael are just best friends in this. Both have decided they have an unhealthy relationship with each other and remain friends.

Disclaimer I only have rights to Skylar Langston

_Keeping secrets was part of the job, not showing that you knew someone's secret was the hardest part of the job. Some secrets are kept to keep people safe; sometimes they get people killed as well. _

Lucy Chen sighed as she looked and the pile of applications on her desk. She had to find a new front desk girl. One who could stand her ground with pushy clients? A knock at her door grabbed her attention.

"I'm coming "she huffed as she tossed the file onto her desk. She opened the door and was surprised by who was standing behind it. He smiled at her and handed her a resume.

"Heard you were looking for a new person for the front desk, I think this person will work out great for you, she is a good friend of mine". The man in from of her told her. She smiled as she took the document from his hands and walked away. Lucy looked down at the file Skylar** Langston**. Lucy closed the door and placed the file on top of the pile and flopped down in her soft leather chair . She closed her eyes for a moment then piled up the resume once more.

After and hour of going through all of the resume's Lucy picked up Skylar's once more and smiled. the young woman had everything she needed , there was two other once that had caught her attention as well. She reached for her phone and proceeded to call each one.

"Skylar? my name is Lucy Chen , I work for Securi-Corp I am interested in bringing you in for an interview this afternoon if possible ?...3 pm is perfect I look forward to meeting with you " Lucy hung up the phone , the woman seemed like a nice woman , her voice soft and yet strong at the same time . Lucy picked up another file and called another prospective employee.

Lucy, had prepared herself for the interviews that were about to take place. She had already known the one woman just was not going to work out and being professional still had made the appointment with her . She had left her office door open so she could see the candidates as they walked towards her office.

Ten minutes to three she heard a soft knock on the door frame. Looking up she smiled and walked towards the woman standing at her door way.

"Please come in, I am Lucy Chen "she studied the woman carefully. She was short not even 5 '4 and curvy , her red spiky styled hair are reminded her of flames , freckles spread over her face and brown –greenish eyes that were hard to look away from . Being an ex spy you never really stopped noticing details to a person's profile.

"I'm Skylar Langston; I'm glad that you called me in for an interview I was starting to re-think my decision in staying in this palm tree, 100 degree place." Skylar held out her hand.

" Please have a seat , I take it you are not from Miami ?" she asked as she shook the woman's outstretched hand . She liked her already.

" No I'm from NY , I do miss my slopes of snow , icy roads , wood burning stoves in cottages and hockey" the woman's eyes twinkled when she spoke fondly of NY .

" So let's go over your resume shall we and see what we both could gain from you joining our company"

After 45 minutes of talking about the job life and everything else. Lucy informed Skylar that she did have other people to interview but hopefully she would be calling her back. Lucy shook Skylar"s hand and thanked her for coming and told her she would be in touch. She watched the woman walk out of her office and looked at her wall clock. She let out a sigh that she had been holding in and started to collect her thoughts in preparation for the next interviewee.

Skylar was feeling pretty good after the interview , she didn't want to be to confident about nailing the interview . She went to the front desk to leave a number where she could be reached at her other job in case Lucy wanted to get a hold of her later on. She noticed a man at the desk and not wanting to be rude and listen she stopped a few feet away waiting for him to get the information he was looking for .

She did notice the man sitting at the desk was not being very helpful to the other man. She did hear him say Lucy Chen's name.

"I'm sorry, are you looking for Lucy Chen's office?"

"yes I am actually , this gentleman said he is from another office and well isn't being very helpful" the man told her as he turned to face her . He was a very handsome man and he gave her a toothy grin.

"It's up the stairs and to the right "she told him and returned a small smile.

"Thanks" he tossed at her as he walked up the stairs.

As she walked past the desk she looked at the man sitting there " I'm sorry I just wanted a reason to talk to him, he is a good looking man "

The man only shrugged her as she walked out of the building and into a blinding light. Every woman wanted to talk to Mike Weston he was that good looking the man thought as he watched the young woman walk out of the building.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" So I see the help around here just gets prettier and prettier" Michael said as he walked into his friends office . He took a quick glance around the room making sure it was just he and Lucy in the room.

"She is a prospective employee and I hope you didn't scar here Michael. Here is the file you are looking for. I was hoping that you were going to take me up on my idea while you are trying to figure out this whole Burn non sense."

Michael , sat down in a plush chair and looked through the file that was handed over to him .

"Burn, nonsense Lucy really? And no I didn't scar you possible employee, however she helped me find your office again." Michael l was going to continue until cell buzzed in his pocket.

"Yea, Fi….hold on what do you mean you have tried to get a hold of Sam and his cell is turned off? Yeah okay I'll be right there" Michael turned his attention to his friend and smiled.

" Lucy as always thank you but it seems Sam has decided to ignore Fiona's calls and I have to go defuse this ."

Lucy smiled and waved her hand as to dismiss him out of her office. She let out another sigh and shook her head this was why she wasn't a spy anymore. She looked back at the other two applicants on her desk and decided to hire Skylar after all. The one woman was more qualified but hiring Skylar would be more interesting.

This is all I have right now , have to look over some notes just started watching the show and I'm only 3 seasons in .


End file.
